


And Now You're Mine

by LoWritesThings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A gift for @penelope97 on Tumblr, Deckerstar Network Halloween Gift Exchange fic, Domesticated Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Prompt: Happy, Prompt: Hocus Pocus, i freaking love hocus pocus guys, some fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoWritesThings/pseuds/LoWritesThings
Summary: Written for the Deckerstar Network's Incredible Exchange 2020. Happy Halloween, @penelope97!--“There are almost no witches in Hell, you know. And I’ve never met one that has the least interest in children’s souls.”“Lucifer, it’s just a movie.”“It’s horribly inaccurate.”Trixie threw a pillow at him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@penelope97 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40penelope97+on+Tumblr).



> Originally I had planned to take the basic premise of the move Hocus Pocus and rewrite it (featuring Maze as Thackery Binx and Michael as Winifred), but in the end I couldn't make it work. Maybe one day I'll revisit it!
> 
> Instead, have a lot of fluff centered around one family movie night. And happy Halloween/Samhain/All Hallow's Eve!

**Part One: One Confused Devil**

Something was bothering the Detective.

Lucifer watched her carefully, spotting the tiny line that formed between her brow that meant she was stressed and catching the slight downturn at the corners of her lips that told him she was distressed. She did her best to shove it aside and continue working as though nothing was wrong, but he knew her well enough now to see past her brave facade.

He wanted to fix it. He always wanted to fix whatever was wrong in her world. It had landed him in trouble quite often, in fact. Mortal peril, while exciting, had threatened their persons with more frequency than he’d cared for. Yet it was hard to regret the scars he’d gotten while trying to keep her safe, to make her smile. There didn’t seem to be a bridge too far when it came to her. By now he took it in stride.

Still, he wasn’t sure if he should just... _ ask.  _ Empathy was confusing to him—would asking be a comfort to her, or would it be stepping over a line? Should he wait for her to trust him with what was bothering her, or show her that he knew her well enough to know that something was off? This was the type of thing he got wrong in their relationship most frequently. Perhaps he should seek out professional help?

“Detective,” he said, drawing her attention away from the huge pile of paperwork she was so diligently working through. “I have a...personal errand. Meet me at the penthouse later?”

She glanced from him down to her paperwork. The crease between her eyes deepened, and Lucifer felt a stab of panic. He’d have to make this trip to Linda’s quick: the Detective was hurting and he needed to know what to do in order to stop it.

“Sure, Lucifer. It’s just that...I might be a while.” She slid a new folder in front of her on the desk and flipped it open. “Don’t wait up for me.”

This was worse than he thought. He leaned down, cupped her jaw and kissed her forehead.

“In that case, I’ll be back soon,” he promised.

She murmured something vaguely farewell-like in response and he headed off in search of his Corvette. Linda would know how to help, he was sure of it.

* * *

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Linda said. She was seated in a chair across from his couch in a neatly pressed suit, legs crossed at the ankle and glasses flashing in the afternoon sun. It slanted across the room and lit her up, made her hair glow like a halo. For someone so concerned that she was doomed, she looked positively  angelic.

“Of course you know what to tell me, Doctor.” He smiled at her patiently and waved a hand. “Don’t worry, I’m really listening this time. Paying the utmost attention. So which is it? Do I ask the Detective what’s wrong or wait for her to tell me?”

“Lucifer, I’m not here to tell you how  _ she _ feels. I’m here to help you sort through your emotions and to help you decipher how those emotions affect your life and relationships. For instance, you’re clearly feeling insecure. But Chloe knows you care about her. Why are you so worried about doing the wrong thing?”

“Because,” Lucifer replied, feeling his smile becoming a little more strained, “we’ve barely gotten to enjoy a relationship, and I don’t want it to end just yet.”

Linda adjusted her glasses and met his gaze, ignoring the clear signs of his impatience.

“Do you really think Chloe would end your relationship over whether or not you asked her about what’s been bothering her?” she asked. It was maddening, really—her voice was so calm and reasonable and yet her question so needling. He felt the point digging into his skin almost literally. His teeth grit but he maintained his smile.

“I can see you’re not in a forthcoming mood today, Doctor. Unfortunately I don’t have time for this, so I’m forced to draw my own conclusion.” He stood and straightened out his jacket. A flicker of alarm flashed across Linda’s professional facade.

“Wait, I really think we should explore—”

“Another time, perhaps.”  _ Or perhaps not _ , he added silently. “Give my best to your ankle biter.”

And then he was gone, using his wings to exit before she could force him to waste any more time reflecting on useless questions.

Besides, he wasn’t insecure, he was confused. So he buckled himself into his seatbelt and began the drive back to the precinct, all the while imagining what his closest confidants would say if he explained his dilemma to them. Maze would roll her eyes and tell him to stop being pathetic. Amenadiel would encourage him to foster healthy, productive communication in his relationship. And when both the angel and the demon on his proverbial shoulders agreed, it was time to heed their advice. It was time to ask the Detective what was wrong.

* * *

“Nothing’s wrong,” Chloe said when he’d made it back, carrying with him her favorite coffee from their favorite café. “I just really need to finish my work.”

The pile of folders in front of her had shrunk—but not by much. Lucifer stared at it, then gave a mental sigh and slid out of his jacket. When she lifted her eyebrows at him, he shrugged and began to roll up his sleeves as well.

“How can I help, Detective?” he asked. His reward was a tired but genuinely grateful smile. She handed him a small stack of files and a pen, and he got down to the red tape. It was a good thing there was already a special place in Hell for bureaucracy. He’d hate to go through the trouble of making one.

* * *

The paperwork wasn’t the real problem, of course. He’d known that before he’d left to see Linda. But with both of them dotting the “I”s and crossing the “T”s in her casefiles, they finished early enough that he figured he might be able to wheedle the answer out of her with a little pampering.

“Who knew being the detective with the highest close rate meant you’d have to do so much of the boring paperwork, eh?” he asked as she dropped wearily into the passenger seat of his car.

“That’s the job,” she said. “And if I don’t do that part right, none of the rest means a damn. Sloppy case files mean criminals go free.”

“Don’t worry, Detective—I was extremely thorough,” he assured her, delighting in the wry smile she shot his way. “Shall we unwind at mine? I do have a bottle of champagne stashed away.”

“For a random Tuesday night?” She laughed. “It hardly seems worth celebrating.”

“Of course we’re not celebrating  _ Tuesday.  _ Honestly, Detective, you have the strangest notions.” He grinned at her. “We’ll be celebrating  _ you _ .”

“Oh no, we don’t have to—”

“We certainly do,” he said, firmly. And she must have needed the boost because she didn’t argue the rest of the way home.

* * *

“Detective,” he said once the champagne had been popped and a glass or two had been consumed. She was leaning back against his chest, drinking in Los Angeles’ skyline through the floor-to-ceiling windows. A third half-empty glass of champagne dangled from her relaxed fingers as his own traced lazily through her hair. For the first time in a couple of days, she seemed to be completely at ease, her mind free from whatever circles it had been running in. He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to call her attention back to her troubles, but she glanced back at him expectantly and he was forced to clear his throat and continue.

“You’ve seemed…” He fumbled for the correct word. “Distracted. Even...unhappy as of late. Is something wrong?”

“Oh.” Chloe blinked, seemed almost surprised that he’d noticed. But her countenance immediately softened into a grateful smile and she snuggled deeper into his lap. “It’s just...Trixie and I have this tradition every year. During the day, before it’s time to trick or treat, we snuggle down into a huge pile of blankets, make some popcorn and hot chocolate and watch our favorite Halloween movie. But she’ll be with her dad this year.”

“Hot chocolate? It’s going to be eighty-six degrees outside. Hell is more autumnal,” Lucifer replied, smirking when she smacked the arm he’d draped around her waist.

“We usually just crank the AC up,” she admitted, and he chuckled a little at the mental image of heat waves pouring off of the sidewalks outside while Chloe and Trixie bundled up for their artificial chill in the living room.

“Perhaps we could work out some sort of compromise with Daniel. I’m aware that I’m not his favorite person right now, but he wouldn’t mind you observing your holiday tradition the day before Halloween, would he?” Especially if Chloe were the one to ask. Lucifer had a feeling that if he was anywhere near Daniel, he was liable to end up with another hole in his suit.

“Maybe…” Chloe mused, turning her gaze back to the twinkling city lights. “I’ll ask him.”

“Good,” he replied. He tightened his grip around her. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

And just like that, he’d discovered her problem and had—hopefully—provided a solution. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her and savoring the knowledge that their relationship was benefitting from years of learning how to communicate with one another.

Perhaps it could, even should, be that simple. All he knew was that he loved her and was happy to help set her world back to rights.

* * *

**Part Two: A Discovery of Witches**

Halloween in Los Angeles could be...anticlimactic. And this year, after weeks of temperatures soaring into the nineties even as late as mid-October, Chloe felt especially strange to be preparing for the spooky holiday. Even searching through the local pumpkin patches had seemed unseasonal, since she and Trixie were both sweating and cranky after a couple of hours of trudging through dusty farms in the hills east of the city.

But there was one tradition that the heat couldn’t ruin, and that was their annual viewing of  _ Hocus Pocus.  _ It was Chloe’s favorite Halloween movie—maybe her favorite holiday movie in general—and it had quickly become a hit with Trixie too. Since things with Dan had been rocky over the past couple of weeks, it was important for Chloe to spend an evening with her daughter that was all about fun. Family drama was hard to deal with, but Chloe wasn’t going to let it ruin her daughter’s second-favorite holiday (Christmas still edged it out, but only barely).

She’d somehow managed to convince Dan to allow their daughter to spend part of the holiday with her, and Lucifer had arrived at work that morning laden down with snacks and treats for them to share. Everything was prepared, so in just a few hours she and Trix were going to crank the AC, snuggle down into some blankets, and gorge themselves on chocolate while they watched the Sanderson sisters attempt to terrorize the children of Salem. In fact...she glanced down at the phone on her desk and confirmed that it was time for her to clock out. A quick scan around the bullpen revealed that Lucifer was galvanizing the newest uniformed officers into Halloween-themed mischief at  _ Lux _ (no surprise there), but a beckoning wave was enough to bring him striding back to her side.

“You’ll be good getting home on your own, right?” Chloe asked as he propped himself against her desk with a mile-wide grin.

“Detective,” he said patiently. “I’m the Devil. What could possibly hurt me?”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “I just meant...it’s not a huge inconvenience, right? I could drop you by the penthouse, but I really need to get to the store and then get home. Trixie’s already waiting for me.”

“Not at all. I could always…” He flapped his hands in a pantomime of wings. “But...should I be concerned that you and the urchin are making future evening plans without me?”

“It’s just for this movie night, that’s all. Dan and I agreed that today would be the best time for it. But it used to be kind of a...family tradition. And with Dan being so...well. You know how he’s being. I just thought it would be important for her and I to do something normal. I want to invite you, but I don’t want her to think I’m trying to...I don’t know. Force you into Dan’s shoes. Especially since she knows we’re together now.”

Lucifer’s smile was surprisingly soft around the edges, even as his eyes gleamed with mischief. “Dan’s shoes would never fit, Detective. And even if they did, I’d never wear them. Have you seen the plastic horrors he trudges around in?” He shuddered dramatically and Chloe smiled even though she knew she shouldn’t encourage him.

Then he paused and added, a little too casually even for him, “I suppose we could...ask her? If she minds my presence during this tradition, I mean.”

Chloe had long guessed that Lucifer wasn’t nearly as opposed to Trixie’s existence in his life as he pretended, and once she’d even nearly gotten him to admit that he  _ enjoyed  _ her company. After all, he never missed a game night, never forgot Taco Tuesday, and spoiled her ridiculously every time he even suspected Chloe might not notice. Dan’s track record wasn’t nearly as consistent. She was rather certain that Trixie would welcome Lucifer over for  _ Hocus Pocus _ without batting an eye.

That was almost scary in and of itself. Trixie loved Lucifer, and in a normal relationship, her daughter’s approval and affection would have been a great sign. But things were complicated with Lucifer  _ (understatement), _ and she wasn’t sure how to encourage her daughter to accept him as a permanent addition to the family without also having to explain his celestial nature.

That was a conversation she was dreading. Most moms would be worrying about the big safe-sex talk, but Chloe had to decide how she was going to explain to a pre-teen that her mother was dating the literal Devil.

Thank god she was friends with a shrink. Maybe Linda would give her a discount on Trixie’s inevitable therapy.

“Alright,” she said out loud to Lucifer. “I’ll call her and ask. But you’re probably not going to like this movie.”

His eyebrows lifted at the warning. “It’s the urchin’s favorite, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Chloe replied. “One of mine, too.”

He shrugged. “Then I’ll learn to love it, I’m sure.”

And there it was: one of the things that had made it impossible for her  _ not  _ to fall in love with him, despite all of the rest. Whatever made her happy was a priority for him, no matter how far outside of his comfort zone it took him. She found herself grinning up at him affectionately, and her heart jumped at the way it made his eyes shine with joy. His fingers brushed over her cheek and cupped her jaw for just a moment.

“Detective,” he said. He didn’t add anything else, but the nickname was full of emotion, and she stood and leaned over her desk to kiss him, professionalism be damned. Then she called her daughter.

* * *

“You’ve never seen  _ Hocus Pocus? _ ” Trixie demanded as soon as Lucifer and Chloe walked through the front door, laden down with bags of treats and snacks for their movie night. Her question was laced with all the indignation only a pre-teen girl could muster. “How is that even possible?”

“I find most cinema to be totally asinine,” Lucifer replied without missing a beat, holding the bags up as a barrier against any spontaneous hugging.

“Does that mean stupid?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“I think you just used the fancy version of stupid so you could say  _ ass _ .”

“Trix,” Chloe said in her patented mom-voice, and Trixie muttered an apology. But Lucifer only grinned at her daughter and said, “Perhaps you’re on to something.”

They were two peas in a pod. Chloe was definitely going to have her hands full if Lucifer stuck around through the rest of Trixie’s formative years. Then again, having a protective Devil around might be handy when it came to dealing with subpar boyfriends. She paid the neighbor girl that had been babysitting Trixie until she could make it home and then got together everything she’d need to turn Lucifer’s living room into the perfect place for a movie night.

An hour later, they’d made it across town and had turned the living room of Lucifer’s penthouse into a cozy niche. S’mores supplies were stacked near the fireplace, huge fuzzy blankets were piled onto his deep leather couches, and bowls of popcorn were placed in strategic positions around the viewers. Trixie was in her pajamas and Chloe had borrowed a button up and silk sleep pants from Lucifer. The legs and sleeves were rolled up to accommodate her shorter limbs, but judging from the simmering heat in Lucifer’s gaze as he caught sight of her in his clothes, she didn’t look too absurd.

“Later,” she mouthed to him, and he yanked her against his chest and lowered his lips to her ear.

“That had better be a promise, Detective,” he murmured darkly, pressing a kiss to the skin just under her jaw. She shivered and pinched him a little to remind him that they weren’t alone, but her smile was huge when she pulled away.

“I promise.”

“Excellent.” He removed his jacket coat and slid out of his shoes. “Then let’s get the show started, shall we?”

“Yes!” Trixie said, clapping her hands together with enthusiasm. “You’re gonna love this, I promise.”

* * *

They’d barely begun when he scoffed at the television. “All of these useless hang-ups about virginity. Honestly.”

Chloe shot him a look. “Lucifer, there’s a child present.”

“It’s an insignificant construct that has nothing to do whatsoever with morality, but I suppose you’re correct, Detective.” Lucifer turned Trixie’s face toward his own and stared into the girl’s eyes. “Nothing is sexier than consent. Condoms are a necessary evil. Don’t have sex with partners that don’t respect you as a person even if you’re not exclusively dating them.”

_ “Lucifer!” _

He shrugged and leaned back into his pile of pillows. “I have more tips but we can discuss those later.”

“Uh, a few  _ years  _ later,” Chloe told her daughter firmly. Trixie was snickering behind her hand and Chloe shot her boyfriend a dirty look. He only smiled back at her, all saccharine innocence, and she rolled her eyes and settled back against his chest.

* * *

“I was rather hoping the cat would stay run over.”

A wail of protest came from Trixie’s pile of blankets. “Aw, I love Binx!”

Lucifer let out a snort and muttered something about the stupidity of immortal cats under his breath, but he let it go.

* * *

“I can assure you that I most certainly  _ do not  _ have witches at my beck and call. Who comes up with these ridiculous ideas?”

_ “Shhh!” _

“There are almost no witches in Hell, you know. And I’ve never met one that has the least interest in children’s souls.”

“Lucifer, it’s just a movie.”

“It’s horribly inaccurate.”

Trixie threw a pillow at him.

* * *

“I can appreciate a good musical number at least.” Lucifer shot Chloe a grin.

She smiled back. “What’s not to like?”

* * *

“I can assure you, tiny human, that no witch can reanimate the dead. Demons, on the other hand—”

“Are nothing you need to worry about, monkey,” Chloe broke in, elbowing her boyfriend. He glanced down, caught her expression, and changed tack at once.

“Ah. Of course not. No demon would dare lay a malicious finger on you.”

“I’m not worried. I’ve got you and Mommy and Maze.” Trixie didn’t bother looking away from the movie, but her nonchalant confidence in Lucifer seemed to touch him nonetheless. Chloe watched his throat bob with emotion, though he took a quick gulp of hot chocolate to cover his tracks. Then he made a face and Chloe hid a grin—he didn’t care for hot chocolate. Too sweet, he always said, and lacking whiskey. She slid her fingers into his and squeezed his hand, and the reward of his smile warmed her to her toes.

Then he cleared his throat and began expounding on the ridiculousness of flying brooms as a method of transportation. He seemed genuinely surprised when his commentary was met with nothing but a well-aimed salvo of popcorn.

* * *

When the movie was over, Lucifer scooped an unconscious Trixie out of her nest of blankets and pillows. It had been a long time since her daughter had been small enough for Chloe to manage that maneuver without a significant amount of effort, but with her cheek smudged up against Lucifer’s maroon dress shirt and her limbs hanging akimbo from his sheltering arms it was as though she was a baby again. Small and innocent, completely trusting in their ability to keep her from harm, to make her world right. To fight witches and demons and whatever else might come out of the scarier corners of the world. Chloe’s fingers brushed an errant strand of hair out of her slumbering face and then she glanced up into Lucifer’s watchful gaze. His expression was soft and curious, unguarded.

“She loves you, you know,” she found herself saying. He blinked at her, then his lips parted. No words came. He seemed too surprised by the idea to respond. His eyes flicked down to the little girl in his arms and then back to Chloe’s.

“I suppose she isn’t...horrible.”

Chloe’s amused snort brought a hint of a smile to his lips. She gave his shoulder a light shove.

“I think you love her too.”

“It’s become somewhat obvious over the years that you’re a package deal.” His nose wrinkled when he said it but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his eyes. “I find myself surprisingly amenable to that arrangement, if you must know.”

Chloe followed him into a smaller room, one that he’d recently remodeled into a sort of guest room once he’d realized that his friends and family were going to continue to crash in the penthouse whether he invited them or not. He tenderly placed Trixie on the bed and drew the sheets up over her, then stepped back so Chloe could lean over and brush a kiss across her daughter’s forehead. A moment later they tiptoed out and closed the door behind them.

“Thanks for this. It was a really fun night. Trixie and I...we both needed it,” Chloe said as she began to fold the blankets that had comprised their comfortable little nest. Lucifer didn’t reply, just watched her with those dark eyes of his. He began stacking pillows at the end of one of the couches. The silence stretched...and then Lucifer threw down the pillow he was holding and yanked Chloe into his arms. His lips met hers, desperate but still gentle, as her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

“Lucifer,” she managed to gasp when he pulled back for a breath. “Where did that come from?”

“You make me feel...wanted. Not just in the obvious way, but...as a friend, as part of your—” He stopped, unsure if she would be comfortable with the end of his observation.

“As part of my family,” she replied, finishing the sentence he couldn’t. “You  _ are _ wanted, Lucifer. Of course you are.”

“As are you, Detective.” He dipped his forehead down to rest against hers. “Wanted and cherished, more than you could possibly know.”

“I know,” she assured him, and pressed up on her toes to give him a kiss. “I’m yours, Lucifer—and you’re mine.”

“Forever,” he promised, and she knew how honestly he meant it. Maybe that would have scared her once but with Lucifer, forever sounded pretty perfect.

* * *

**Epilogue: Spellbinding**

Chloe had wanted to work on Halloween night, seeing as Trixie was with Dan and  _ Lux  _ would no doubt be packed to the rafters. Lucifer had reluctantly agreed to this, though he’d asked her to swing by the club around midnight anyway.

“Perhaps I’ll have a treat for you,” he promised her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Clearly, he had something in mind. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

“If that’s another way of saying you want to have sex, you don’t have to play coy,” she said. He gave a delighted hum and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“It wasn’t, but that’s good to know.” He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, his expression morphing from teasing to something infinitely sweeter. “But on a more serious note...you’ll come to  _ Lux  _ tonight?”

“I’ll come,” she told him, and laughed when he scooped her off of her feet to plant a playful kiss on her lips. Then she shoved him toward the stairs, her cheeks heated with a blush thanks to the knowledge that half the bullpen was staring at them. He grinned at her, unabashed as always by the attention, and made his way out of the precinct.

* * *

The next eight hours passed in a flurry of activity. Halloween was always one of their busiest days, a time when Los Angeles’ normal levels of weirdness spiked to truly awe-inspiring heights. Most of the precinct looked overworked and harried, but Chloe was glad for the distraction. It kept her from dwelling too much on the fact that she wouldn’t be trick-or-treating with her daughter this year.

Before she knew it, it was a quarter after eleven and time for her to clean up her desk and head out to  _ Lux.  _ She wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous about whatever was waiting for her at the club, but surprise or no, she was looking forward to seeing Lucifer again.

She pulled into her reserved parking spot, walked straight past the line that curled around the block and smiled in thanks to the bodyguard that ushered her in without hesitation.

“Happy Halloween, Detective Decker,” he said. “The boss was hoping you’d swing by.”

“Happy Halloween, Emilio. Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” she replied with a nod at the line of waiting party-goers.

He flashed her a long-suffering grin. “At least I get to check out everyone’s costumes. Have fun in there.”

“Be safe.” With one last wave, she headed toward the double doors that led into the club. It was, just as she’d expected, completely packed. People in all sorts of costumes—most of them extremely revealing—were dancing and drinking and generally debauching themselves. The mood was buoyant and in spite of missing her daughter, Chloe felt her shoulders relaxing and her bad mood lifting a little. Her eyes scanned through the crowd for Lucifer’s familiar form before she spotted him in one of the recessed booths near the bar.

He spotted her a moment later, just happening to glance in her direction as she made her way down the short staircase into the club proper. His face lit up and he got to his feet immediately—but instead of coming to greet her as usual, she watched him make his way to the piano instead.

What was he up to?

He slid onto the bench with practiced ease and fiddled with the microphone until it was seated correctly. Then he beamed at her from across the club and said, “This song is dedicated to an amazing partner and mother. Darling, I know this doesn’t make up for your separation, but I hope it helps a little.”

The club fell silent as Lucifer began playing the first few extremely familiar notes of a song, and Chloe felt her mouth drop open just as he leaned into the microphone and sang, “ _ I put a spell on you...and now you’re mine.” _

His eyes were irresistible, and so was the half-delighted, half-mortified grin that spread across her lips as he sang. In his deep, rich voice the song was transformed into something truly magical. She found herself pushing through the crowd toward the instrument, never letting him out of her sight, and his gaze burned into hers as he crooned the words.

By the time he reached the end, the rest of the club was singing with him, finishing the last refrains in a drunken chorus. Lucifer ignored the cheers and rose from the bench, watching her as if she was the only other person in the room, and Chloe shook her head as he closed the last few feet of distance between them.

“You’re ridiculous,” she told him, certain her joy was shining out of her eyes. Her cheeks were burning but she couldn’t quit smiling. He shrugged, unconcerned with his reputation.

“It’s a good song,” was all he said in reply, but she could feel him grinning even after he brought their lips together in a searing kiss. “Did you like it?”

“Mmm…” Chloe pulled away just a little, until their lips were just barely brushing. “Let me show you how much.”

He smirked and followed as she took his hand in hers and pulled him toward the elevator that would whisk them up to the penthouse.

“I’d do anything to make you happy, Detective,” he said as the doors closed behind them, shutting out the noise of the club.

“I know,” she replied as she tugged him down for another kiss. “I’m pretty crazy about you, Lucifer.”   
  
“And I, you.” His fingers tangled with hers. “More than that. I’m utterly in love with you.”

It still made her giddy when he said it.

“That’s good news,” she said. “I feel exactly the same.”

He gave a happy sigh and pulled her into his penthouse as soon as the elevator doors opened again.

“Then let me give you the rest of your treats, Detective,” he murmured in her ear, and she laughed as they tumbled into bed.


End file.
